The application market has grown exponentially in recent years. Applications generally include computer software designed to perform specific electronic tasks. For example, applications can include enterprise software, accounting software, office suites, graphics software, media players, educational software, simulation software, entertainment software, etc. Separately, smartphones have become ubiquitous, as their sales have eclipsed personal computer sales. Smartphones typically serve two distinct roles: providing work functionalities (e.g., e-mail platforms), and providing personal use capabilities (e.g., watching videos, playing games, etc.).
While most applications are benign and function as would be expected by the software community, a small percentage of applications are malicious. Unfortunately, smartphones that use such applications are commonly granted unfettered access to their user's enterprise environments. Thus, implementing a security paradigm with the capacity to monitor applications and to manage their access to enterprise data presents significant challenges to developers, manufacturers, and service providers alike.